


Untied

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Cute Kids, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Other, Sad, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: two boys play in a field of flowers..
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Untied

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author here!  
> Just a short one shot, hope y’all enjoy!

The imagination, an infinite landscape, holding the ability to create nothing and everything in seconds.A cascade of glowing meadows, an eternal sunset, a boat drifting on a midnight ocean. With just a wish, it will fall to your command, with the wild fury of a loose stallion. It is a mighty beast, but...all beasts can be chained...

Two young boys sat in a field of flowers, they looked around 7-8, each dressed in royal esc attire.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” The young boy asked, he had messy ravin hair, maddening brown eyes, and was dressed like some sort of swamp king.  
Sitting in a field of daffodils.

“I’m tying the flowers, when their stems are knotted together, it means they’ll be friends forever!” The other boy responded. He had similar brown eyes, but with a sharpness to them, kneetly combed curly brown locks, and was dressed like a charming little prince.

“Don’t be boring.” The boy in green frowned, pulling two flowers out of the ground, gripping them tightly as he smashed them together.  
“Why not this instead! Then the flowers can ban-“

“No!” Roman yelled, pulling the flowers away from his brother, looking down with dismay as he examined the yellow flowers' wrinkled appearance. “Why do you always ruin everything!” The boy in red hissed, turning away from his brother as he soothed the poor flowers.

“It’s not my fault! This is how I am!” The swamp prince yelled, before running off through the field. His speed caused golden petals to swarm around him as he broke into tears. ‘No one ever liked his ideas, no one ever wanted to play his games, no one ever liked him!’ He thought to himself, stopping to rest as he came to a humble stream. Roman always wanted everything and everyone to be perfect..but he could never be perfect.. why couldn’t he be perfect! Why did everyone else get to be. 

He snuggled into the tall grasses, sitting down with his feet lightly hanging over the stream. 

“Remus! Where did you go!” Roman called, but Remus didn’t answer, sinking into the sea of green. 

“Remus! I’m sorry! I just don’t like that kinda stuff!” Roman yelled, trudging through the river of yellow  
“And maybe that’s how you are..but that's not who you are!” He whispered, hugging his toy sword tightly to his chest as he stared into the deep blue sky.

Remus poked his head out of the grass, looking over at the worried face of his twin. He didn’t care if Roman liked who he was, he wanted Roman to like what he did as well.  
“I don’t care! I just want you to listen to me!” He yelled, before ducking back under his cover of greenery.

“But..all your ideas...there gross!” Roman huffed stomping around the grass, looking furiously around for his brother.

“Well are your ideas are dumb!” Remus called back, he couldn’t help but smile as Roman continued to search fruitlessly.

“Well.. oh alright… can you just come out so we came be and dumb and gross together!” Roman called a butterfly landing on his nose causing him to sniffle slightly.

“Are you edmitting your dumb!” Remus chuckled, crawling around in the grass, watching Roman with an evil grin.

“N..n.....no!” Roman yelled, his face flushed in an embarrassing red. “I just thought we were having a moment!” Roman yelled, shooting the butterfly off.

All Remus could do was chuckle, slithering around in the grass as he snuck up behind his brother. Then right as Roman was about to turn in his direction, Remus leaped up out the grass! Clinging onto Romans shoulders causing the two boys to be knocked into a bed of flowers.

“Remus!” Roman yelled, pushing off his now hysterically laughing, brother as he hurriedly got to his feet. His white princely robes were now covered in mud and grass stains, along with a few yellow flowers in his hair.  
“Now I’m a mess!” Roman whimpered, looking as if he were about to cry.

“I’m sorry..” Remus said with a sigh, getting to his feet as well, looking solulmly at Roman ruined clothes. Then with a simple smile, he wrapped Roman in a tight hug. “can we just go back to knitting the flower together?” He asked, voice soft and with a faint quiver.

“Sure..” Roman smiled, pulling out of the hug and looking at Resumes disheveled appearance with a smirk, there was grass and twigs tangled in Remuses hair from hiding in the grass.

Then the two boys sat back down in the grass and went back to picking flowers. They worked in silence, knitting together as many as they could, fourming flower chains, flower crowns, and even flower swords.  
Then as the sun reached the middle of the cheerful sky, a soft voice could be heard calling from somewhere off in the meadow.

“Roman!” It yelled, accompanied by slow and elegant footsteps.

“Yeah!” Roman called back, looking over to see another boy running towards them. 

The boy who appeared had silky golden hair, soft brown eyes, and probably one of the brightest smiles..like ever. He was wearing a plain white shirt, tan khakis, a gray sweatshirt tied around his waist, and a pair of glasses that were a bit too big for him.  
“Roman, it’s getting kinda late...wanna head home, you can help me bake some cookies!” The boy, who went by the name of Patton, smield. 

“Ah, sure I could totally go for some cookies about now!” Romans cheered getting to his feet and running over to greet Patton with a bright smile.  
“I’ll see you later Remus!” He smirked, and with the two flowers he happened to be holding, he banged them together, with a small smirk. Then, he and Patton walked off into the cheery field.

“Goodbye Roman!” Remus called back, a large grin spread across his rosey face. 

Roman has started hanging out with Patton, and Logan as well, quite a lot recently. They actually had even started living together in a house built deep in the mindscape. Roman has used to sleep with Remus out in the imagination, under the warmth of the stars..but Logan told Roman it was better to live in a house.  
‘Remus didn’t mind that they didn’t ask him to join..he didn’t like houses anyways..right?’  
‘Well it didn't matter,’ Remus assured himself ‘Roman was his brother, and brothers never leave brothers behind..’ he thought to himself as he layed in the calm grass.

Then Remus heard a faint stirring, he sat up, looking around as he saw the grass shake slightly.  
“Who’s there?” Remus asked rather nervously, watching the shaking become more intense. Then, a small yellow corn snake poked its head through the plants, staring deep into Remus’s eyes.

“I felt some lies...was that from you?” The snake asked, still holding the intrancing gaze.

“No..no, I don’t lie..” Remus said, transfixed with the strange creature. Can snakes normally talk?  
He wasn’t sure.

“Oh, alright..guess I got confused.” He said slithering up and taking a seat next to Remus.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Well..I’m Remus..I’m Thomas’s creativity.” Remus said, reaching out to touch one of the snake's vibrant scales.

“I’m Thomas’s liessss..you can call me...ummm, Deceit.” He smiled, allowing Remus to lightly pet his soft scales. “Are you all alone out here?” 

“Yeah, my brother is busy with his..other friends.” Remus sighed, looking into the sky with a bitter expression.

“Well.. you can come and hang with me..I’ve got another friend, his name is anxiety. I’m sure he’d love to meet you.” Deceit smield.  
Then in less than a blink, the snake disappeared, replaced with a young boy, deep black hair, sly brown eyes, a yellow and black jacket matched with a small caplet, a black bowler hat, and to top it off, his face was dressed half in scales.  
He reached out his hand, which was covered in yellow glove, daffodil petals blowing around him from a sudden burst of wind.

“I think.. I think that sounds nice..” Remus smiled, taking Deceits hand, as the serpent side led him off into the flowers.  
“But..if you hang out with me, you have to know one thing, I’m like.. kinda gross..” Remus said with a sigh.

“Well I’m not a compulsive liar.” Deceit smield, as the two disappeared into the greenery.

Remus soon started hanging out a lot with Deceit and who he soon learned to be named Virgil. He saw Roman around too, but..Roman started to become different, he became cold.

Then finally one day, Roman told Remus that they shouldn’t be friends anymore, told Remus that he only harmed Thomas, and a basket of other horrible things. 

And Remus agreed, for if that’s how Roman thought of him, maybe they shouldn’t be friends anymore. 

After that he barely let Remus in the imagination. Roman wanted the imagination to be tied down, thoughts controlled, beat into submission.  
Which of course only inspired Remus to act out horrible things whenever he managed to sneak past Romans guard. 

Remus didn’t even really see Roman as his bother anymore..  
For as far as Remus was concerned,  
Roman was gone,  
He died back there,  
forever sleeping in a field of daffodils.


End file.
